Pirates and Angels
by xanya-forever
Summary: A fluffy Xanya piece set in the Magic Box in 'All the Way'. Because let's be honest, what's better than a good old dose of Xanya fluff? Especially now Anya's gone...


Author's Note: Daylight saving has just begun here and it's late but it doesn't feel late. I really should be in bed but I feel this urge for some Xanya fluff. Something you really don't see enough of, sadly. Not that I can write fluff, this is my first foray into its wonderful world, but I do love reading it. So here are some thoughts from Xander and Anya during that wonderful episode 'All The Way', which has one of my favourite scenes ever. I think you can guess what that scene is if you read it. Or if you've seen that episode waaaaaay too many times from the point of view of a Xanya shipper hahahah. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows who owns Buffy, the delicious Joss. Who has decided to give it to me, yay! Okay, not so much, but it's an ongoing dream.  
  
Dedication: To Seb cos you know I love you. And Lisa if she ever reads it because she's just discovered the wonderful world of fanfiction.net (my second home) but is more of an Angel/Cordy reader, I think. And Rose, cos everything I do is for her hahaha.  
  
Pairing: Do you really need to ask? Xanya of course!  
  
Spoilers: Just up to 'All The Way', which is actually quite far, really.  
  
Feedback: Please! Cos um, who doesn't like it? And I really don't mind in the least if you have suggestions cos I'd love to read them! As I said before, I've never tried this kind of thing before, so please help me out!  
  
Distribution: As Faith would say (and practically every other Buffy/Angel fanfic writer): Want. Take. Have. But you have to tell me so I can be like "Oh yes! Of course you can have it!" and then make you my new best friend.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hot pants. They sure were. hot. There was no other word for it, really. Especially on his girl. Barely covering any of her legs, the stripy material was probably better used for a very unfashionable bathing cap. They were garish and would possibly give a lesser man a headache. Not the Xandman though, he'd had enough concussions to be quite thick skulled, and anyway, nothing about Anya gave him a headache. Okay, there were times when she'd made some. inappropriate comments, but he wouldn't have her any other way. She whizzed past him on those ridiculous roller skates. There she was, run off her feet - or skates - but she still had time to meet his eyes and throw him one of those smiles. They always got him. So wide and bright, like she'd swallowed a light house and it was beaming fervently from inside her. This was her "Go money go!" smile. He'd come to recognize the different ones. Such as the mischievous "Oh Xaaaa-nder! You promised me you'd dress up as a." one, or the nostalgic "Back in my demon days." one, and his favourite: the "Anya" smile. There wasn't a proper name for it. It wasn't wide, or excited, or bursting with knowledge. It came slowly, turning up the corner of her lips, tilting her head to one side and melting her eyes like chocolate on a warm day. Her nose would crinkle slightly as her eyebrows lifted almost in awe. This was the smile that caused his knees to weaken and lips to want to capture that smile and keep it alight forever. To keep it for him only, and not let anyone else see the looks of gratitude, honesty and love that are etched into this beautiful smile.  
  
He watched as she dodged a group of small boys dressed as vampires. She narrowly missed one of them, and sent an apologetic smile to his mother, along with a gabbled "sorry". Xander shook his with a smile, since when did she care about hurting obstacles when they were in her path to the cash register, even if they were human children? She'd changed so much. Her hair, set in place with ample amounts of mousse, barely moved as she flew gracefully along the floor. And those legs - so long, toned and gorgeous. He was mesmerized by them, zipping to and fro with the ease of a woman who had wheels instead of toes. He was quickly brought out of his glazed state when -  
  
"Excuse me, where can I buy this?" Xander looked to see a boy of about four dressed as a ghost staring at him questioningly. In his outstretched palms he held a crystal ball in the shape of a skull.  
  
"Arrrrgh, ye can buy it over there, arrrrgh!" He growled out of the corner of his mouth, pointing his hook at the counter where Anya was serving the customers, her hands counting change deftly. This pirate voice was really starting to wear down his vocal chords, but it added to the atmosphere so well.  
  
"Where?" The boy asked, giving Xander a strange look. This look was probably due to the fact that Xander's hook had become caught in his shirt while he was pointing at Anya, and he was having quite a bit of trouble extracting it. After ripping out a button or two, he looked up and laughed in a very fake jovial manner.  
  
"Arrrrr, me hearty, at the counterrrrr ye shall buy it." The damn kid was looking so skeptical. Xander was sure it was clear where he was pointing.  
  
"With the pretty-lady?" asked the boy. Xander looked at him, surprised. He glanced at the counter. Only Anya was there.  
  
"Arrrrr, ye land lubber, the pretty-lady will sell ye your goods, shiver me timbers!" The boy scurried off without saying thank you. He'd probably never look at a pirate the same way. Xander went back to his previous pass time of watching Anya. The pretty-lady. He chuckled. Even a four year old could see how utterly beautiful she was. And *that* four year old too.  
  
***  
  
Pirates have always been in existence. Maybe not, you know, with the parrots as pets so much as parrots as stews, but the rest is pretty accurate. Okay, so sometimes they didn't bury treasure, but plagues or the bodies of the women they had ravished. Still, the mortals actually got the story half right for once. Not like that whole Father Christmas debacle, humans had managed to get that totally wrong. And she should know, they were old colleagues, after all. Pirates were known for their unattractive scar ridden faces, greasy hair and unhygienic natures. She shuddered just thinking about that time in the sixteenth century on board The Lazy Dreamer. she had been a demon and still found that experience to be quite disgusting. But Xander wasn't like that at all. He had regular baths, she made sure of that. There was more to him, of course, than a pleasant aroma and unsoiled skin. There was also his Xanderness. Yes that was it, his special something that made her melt with nothing more than a cheerful smile tossed her way, the feeling of his hand casually running through her hair, or even just the way he called her "Ahn" when no one else did.  
  
He was standing behind a table, helping some small child masquerading as what she supposed was a ghost. She sighed slightly, and wondered when they would learn that ghost weren't a pure white - they were more like a dirty yellow, like snow after you urinated on it. Not that she ever did, but there was this advertisement on tv for alcohol which involved some men doing that. She couldn't quite figure out what it had to do with alcohol though. Even from where she was standing she could hear him valiantly impersonating a pirate. She imagined him as a shirtless pirate, his muscles rippling as he pulled the ropes until they were taut. Anya was brought back to reality by the long line of customers waiting to be served. Gosh, even despite the vast amounts of money they were providing her with, sometimes she got exasperated with "want, want, want" all day long. Suddenly she felt Xander looking at her. By the time she looked up he was turning back to the child, who, to her eyes, was looking a little less than satisfied young ghost he should be.  
  
She went back to serving the irritating fat woman who evidently thought that, since it was Halloween, no one would notice that her witch's warts weren't actually make up, but quite real. Anya tossed up the idea of recommending a spell to get rid of them, but those sorts of things never ended well. The ghost child who had been bothering Xander a few minutes before was staring at her expectantly.  
  
"May I serve you, young and scary ghost?" She asked in a very serious voice. It was always best to treat the customers like that. You would patronize them, then they, in turn, would patronize you. But in a different way, of course.  
  
"The man with the hook in his shirt said I could buy this here, pretty- lady." He answered shyly, not making eye contact with her. She smiled brightly at him, almost ready to reach down and pat his ghostly head.  
  
"And so you can, ghost child! A bargain too, you see, normally you would be expected to pay almost 30% more than the marked down price I have today. So, you can spend the extra cash you're saving on my thrifty goods on something else, such as a hammer." Anya knew small boys liked hammers. And nails, too.  
  
After he had gone, she felt Xander's eyes again. This time she caught him watching her. She was quite astounded at his handsomeness. Unlike pirates of old, the one eyed look was really working for him. His tousled hair stood up in several directions, and his broad shoulders were looking especially manly. As she caught his eyes, she did indeed melt. And she couldn't stop her lips turning up at the corners gently, her heart beating a little faster and the blush spreading to her cheeks. She stayed like that, her eyes locked with his for a few minutes longer, until duty called and she returned to the cash register.  
  
*** Author's Note: Er well. once I start writing I have to finish it in one go or else I never will. Which explains with this doesn't really have an ending. I wrote that whole lot in one sitting, and now I can't do anymore! I will write another chapter though, but not for a few weeks because of the sodding exams that are coming up in about ten days!!! Please review because I'd really like to know what everything thought of it, it'll help me get better at writing (something quite productive considering I'm about to set a lovely English exam.). 


End file.
